The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus for use with an endoscope.
In general, an optical endoscope includes an elongated insertion section for insertion into a body cavity, and an operation section for performing external control of the insertion section. A universal cord for connection to a light source extends from the operation section, on which is arranged an eyepiece section for enabling the operator to observe the inside of a body cavity when the insertion section is inserted therein. In addition to normal observation by the human eye, this endoscope permits observation by means of an imaging apparatus designed for use therewith. When this imaging apparatus is to be used in conjunction with the endoscope, a TV camera is mounted on the endoscope eyepiece section. An image processor processes the image signal received from the TV camera, to thereby display the resultant image on a monitor. Alternatively, a VTR controlled by a VTR operation controller can be used to record the image signal.
When the above-described conventional imaging apparatus is being used, it often happens that when the TV camera is uncoupled from the eyepiece section of the endoscope, the operator, however, forgets to stop the recording operation. The TV camera therefore continues to perform recording, unnecessarily, with the result that recording tape is wasted, and a cumbersome and time-consuming editing process must subsequently be carried out, e.g., cutting out the unnecessary part of the recording tape.